


Bath Boats

by LadyoftheLemon (LadyOfTheLemons)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Lemons, Multi, Polyamory, Sesskag boats, hotsprings, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheLemons/pseuds/LadyoftheLemon
Summary: Fun in the hot springs.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 48





	Bath Boats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormieLikeWeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/gifts).



Kagome lounged back in the very bubbly hot spring. It was fairly deep but not very wide. She sighed and let all the days stress wash away from her.

Sango and the little ones had gone back to the den, but she stayed to soak the long day away, besides she still had to collect all the kids' bath toys.

She grabbed the mesh bag she used to transport the toys from den to hotspring and began to collect the toys. In went several rubber ducks of different sizes and colors along with a shark a frog and a few toy boats. She was reaching for the last toy boat when she felt clawed hands wrap around her waist and pull her back against a very aroused male.

“Couldn't wait till later?” Kagome smiled and looked behind her.

“Why should I? When you’re wait’n here all naked and bubbly?” Inuyasha growled as he bent over Kagome’s back and put his lips right next to her ear.

“Just you and me tonight?” Kagome tilted her head to the side to give him more access to her neck.

“The Bastard will be along shortly.” Inuyasha ground his erection against her ass.

Pack dynamics had taken a very different turn since the defeat of Naraku. When Sesshomaru’s pack had joined their own none of them ever guessed just how different things would end up being. They lived a very rustic life but then none of them ever expected to live with riches and opulence. Sesshomaru claimed the land and lived off it and so did they. So the addition of Rin Sesshomaru Jaken and Ah-Un didn't change the way they had planned on living their lives much as far as wealth went but the addition of Sesshomaru did change the personal dynamics of the adults quite a bit. 

After the defeat of Naraku they had all settled down in a very nice area, there were natural caves and several springs nearby it was the perfect place to live off the land.

The biggest change came when they all realized that Sesshomaru didn't plan on splitting the packs back up after everything was said and done. And Youkai were by nature polyamourous, which solved many of Kagome’s questions about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s parents. However, Sesshomaru went on to explain that since all of the adult members were now direct pack members and as such could choose to have relations with any of the rest if both or all parties were consenting, in fact, it was highly encouraged.

“It strengthens pack bonds.” Sesshomaru explained. At first, it was all really awkward but eventually they approached each other, one by one and soon they grew comfortable. They each formed certain bonds with each other and their relationships all grew much closer. However Sesshomaru and Inuyasha never approached each other until one day Kagome had gotten up the nerve to ask them both to be with her at the same time, and soon she found herself being shared between the brothers. They seemed to work very well together when their goal was to make Kagome fall apart between them.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome’s hands and she dropped the bag and toy boat back into the water. He brought her wrists to the small of her back and held them there.

“He is putt’n the brats to bed.” Inuyasha used his grip on her wrists to pull her back into his cock. It slipped between her folds and he angled his hips so the head of it rubbed against her clit. He thrust against her, each time he would connect with the little bundle of nerves. She would gasp and he could feel her growing hot, wet, and ready for him.

He could sense his brother coming to them and he turned kagome so the first thing Sesshomaru would see would be her breasts. He used his grip on her wrist one hand in her hair to arch her back and thrust out her large soft warm breasts.

Just as his asshole of a brother walked into the clearing Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hair and wrists making her gasp and arch her back more. He watched as Sesshomaru’s eyes flashed red and he heard the deep bass rumble of his growl.

“Come help me put ur bitch in her place,” Inuyasha called out to his brother and Sesshomaru wasted no time stripping off his haori and hakama. He kept ahold of his sash they had taken to using it to tie the Miko in any position they wanted her in and she loved it. With sure unhurried steps he walked up to the hot spring, he smirked at the bath toys he was sure the miko had been collecting before his brother interrupted her.

Inuyasha kept Kagome’s back arched in that inviting but oh so uncomfortable bow. Sesshomaru stepped into the water and waded through the toys toward the two waiting for him.

He found great satisfaction in the simplest of life's pleasures protecting and providing for his pack, the pups, his bitch their beta and all the rest. But by far his favorite of life's “simple pleasures” was the many ways he and his beta took their bitch.

He stepped closer and ran the pads of his fingers down her arched throat and through the valley her ample warm breasts made. She had put on a bit of weight since the pack had settled down but Sesshomaru only saw it as a sign that he was taking good care of his bitch.

He weighted the heavy warm globes of her breasts in his hands. He flicked his thumb over first one nipple and then the other. He watched as they drew tight and pushed out begging him for another caress. He looked behind her to his brother and gave Inuyasha his sash to tie Kagome’s hands.

Inuyasha rubbed his cock against her clit again. He was rewarded with a startled gasp from his female. He released his grip on her hair but kept one hand on her wrists, he took the offered sash and positioned her wrist to wrist at the small of her back and slowly and carefully bound her. Once she was bound he released her wrists and grabbed the globes of her ass.

Sesshomaru’s hand fisted in her hair and he brought her face down to his aching erection. She dutifully opened her mouth and stretched her tongue out. His other hand went to her cheek and tilted her head up till she could look into his eyes.

“Are you ready Kagome? This one plans on being merciless tonight.” his thumb gently rubbed against her cheekbone.

“Keh we are gunna fuck you senseless tonight wench and you'll love every moment of it. Won't you?” Inuyasha jerked on her bound hands grinding his cock harder into her clit.

Kagome whimpered. She loved it when they were rough with her she shifted her hips against him trying to get him to do it again.

"Yeah, you like it all right. I want to see you choke on his cock Kagome." Inuyasha pushed her head down. She obediently opened her mouth as wide as it would go and allowed him to go down her throat. 

Sesshomaru moaned as her throat fluttered around his length he loved the feel of her body trying to force him out, but he knew he had to let her breath soon. He backed halfway out and she panted around him, tears gathered in her big blue eyes.

"Good girl." She submitted so beautifully. Sesshomaru knew he was lucky in his choice in pack. They were strong the next generation would be stronger still. He allowed her to catch her breath for a moment before surging forward again. Her eyes closed and she hummed around his cock. 

Inuyasha reached down and slapped Kagome's ass, she yelped. And choked.

"Fuck I love watching that. Hearing those sounds seeing how wet you get." He kneeled down and spread her ass cheeks so he could see her weeping pissy easily. 

He gently ran a finger along the pink flesh of her inner lips. Her legs shook and her hips tilted. He leaned forward and licked her from clit to opening he kept his tongue broad and flat. One thumb rubbed soft circles around her clit but he kept from touching it directly he wanted her weeping for him before he did.

Sesshomaru continued to fuck her mouth with nearly punishing force. Kagome loved how he dominated her body he forced her to take his passion and in return, he took care of her needs. It was a give and take for them all and she loved to give herself up to his whims. 

He could feel his balls growing tight and he softened his next few thrusts to allow her to catch her breath again. 

"Swallow it." He managed to growl out through clenched teeth as he made sure to keep himself from slamming as far as he could into her throat and knotting into her mouth. 

Kagome sealed her mouth over the tip of Sesshomaru's cock. She felt his seed splash against her tongue and she started to swallow. If she didn't start as soon as he started to come she would choke. And she always had to swallow more than once. It was just one more way he was different from a human man. 

When he came inside her it felt amazing a flood of white-hot life surging into her, it never failed to send her into another orgasm no matter how many they rung from her.

Sesshomaru eased himself from her mouth and tilted her head up so he could look at her. Her eyes were still closed. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, her lips were swollen, and red. She was panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Beautiful." His voice came out a dark rumble. Her eyes opened and he smirked.

"Fuck her Inuyasha she deserves a reward tonight." 

Inuyasha nodded and sat at the edge in the spring. He used her bound wrists to bring her back onto his cock.

"I want you to ride me, Wench. Use my body to make yourself feel good." Inuyasha unbound her wrists and tossed aside the sash.

Kagome's hands went to the tops of Inuyasha's thighs. Her legs were over his and he had his spread wide. He exposed the place they were joined to the watching eyes of Sesshomaru.

He kneeled down between the two and licked.he sucked on her hard sensitive clit, as she rotated her hips and took Inuyasha for her own pleasure. 

Kagome tossed her head back onto Inuyasha's shoulder. He licked and kissed the side of her neck.

"Fuck you're hot when you screw me." Inuyasha panted out into her ear. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to last she was gripping him so tightly it felt like she was trying to take his cock off. 

Sesshomaru sucked hard on her clit and she exploded. She screamed out her release with her head thrown back.

Inuyasha gripped her hips and began to plow into her. He wanted to fill her and feel his cum drip back down his cock. It didn't take long, he felt his balls tighten and the small knot he had inherited begin to swell. It felt like she had his cock in a vice. His seed rushed from him in waves as it sent her over the edge.

Kagome panted and moaned as she looked down at the demon still kneeling between her thighs. She gave him a small smile and yawned.

"Let's go back to the den and sleep. You two wear me out." Kagome leaned heavily back into Inuyasha's chest.

Sesshomaru stood up and gathered her into his arms. He lifted her from his brother's lap.

"Grab the clothes." Sesshomaru stepped out of the spring and set a shaky Kagome down as he grabbed a towel and began to dry her off.

Inuyasha gathered the discarded clothes and kissed Kagome on the cheek. 

"See you back at the den." He walked off.

Kagome blinked tiredly at Sesshomaru as he dried his hair and picked her back up.

They left the spring to go sleep. The toy boat forgotten floating in the hot water.

  
  
  



End file.
